


Отголоски тебя

by YourLady



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien x Kagami is retconned, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt, I just really don't have the energy to explain away their relationships, Marinette x Luka is retconned, Memory Loss, Multiple Pov, Post Season 3, chat noir has to find his lady, get ready for some SUGAR, in this house we love and respect Alya Cesaire, lets pretend the miraculous magic prevents you from recognizing the holder, marinette gives up the miracle box, marinette remembers nothing about the miraculous, obviously, otherwise this would be a really short fic, salt? I don't know her, sorry - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLady/pseuds/YourLady
Summary: Днем, она - Маринетт, обычная девочка, с самой обычной жизнью. Обычная девочка, с самой обычной жизнью, обычная девочка, с самой обычной жизнью...Translation in Russian/Перевод на русскийAuthor is kittinoir/Автор kittinoir
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 5





	1. Обычная Девочка, С Самой Обычной Жизнью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echoes of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659185) by [kittinoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittinoir/pseuds/kittinoir). 



Маринетт Дюпен-Чен медленно моргнула, проснувшись от щебета птиц на балконе. Она зевнула, потянулась и перевернулась на другой бок. Она позволила глазам закрыться, пытаясь вспомнить остатки своего сна, но чем сильнее она их преследовала, тем быстрее они ускользали от нее.

Мысленно пожав плечами, Маринетт позволила им исчезнуть.

“Я не могу вспомнить, когда в последний раз я так хорошо спала,” она пробормотала. Снаружи птицы умолкли. Трепет предвкушения заплясал у нее в груди, но потом, также как и ее сон, он исчез, проскользнув сквозь пальцы, прежде чем она успела понять, что ждала ответа.

Потирая глаза, чтобы убрать остатки сна, Маринетт искала свой телефон. Он засветился, когда она постучала по экрану. Три уведомления были отображены прямо под временем. 6:47 утра. Она села, увидев время, потом дважды проверила, что было утро, не вечер. Ее будильник должен был сработать почти через 45 минут. Она нахмурилась. Утро обычно проводилось в спешке, но она просто... не чувствовала усталости. 

Легкая улыбка осветила ее лицо, когда она обратила внимание на уведомления.

Напоминание: Фотосессия Адриана сегодня днем в 2

Напоминание: Четыре месяца до Дня Рождения Адриана

Напоминание: Выпустить Квами поиграть

Маринетт нахмурилась, прочитав последнее уведомление, и прочитала его снова.

“…Ква…ми…?” Слово звучало незнакомо на ее языке. Она выбрала это уведомление и открыла его. Оно было поставлено на каждый день в семь часов вечера, прямо после ужина, но дополнительных пометок не было. Она не помнила, как поставила его. Может это была какая-то шутка между ней и Альей, напоминание взять отдых и немножко повеселиться. Может быть это уведомление постоянно перекрывалось мыслями об Адриане. Она покраснела, когда снова прочитала его. Это точно случалось не в первый раз. 

Ее палец завис на кнопке "удалить", но она колебалась. Выпустить Квами поиграть. Были ли обязанности представителя класса настолько напряжёнными, что ей требовалось постоянное напоминание отдохнуть?

Маринетт сохранила уведомление и выключила телефон. Возможно, так оно и было.

Она потянулась еще один раз и затем спустилась по лестнице вниз в ее комнату. Она ухмыльнулась про себя, когда взяла свежие полотенца и направилась в душ, позволяя своим дневным мечтам о встрече с Адрианом пронестись в ее голове. Она приготовилась встретить новый день.

***

Маринетт сама удивилась, когда она проснулась рано, но было трудно не быть уязвленной, когда Алья дважды, а затем трижды подчеркнула то, что она пришла за пятнадцать минут до звонка. Разве так трудно было поверить, что она пришла вовремя? Она жила всего лишь через улицу. 

Конечно, учителя много раз говорили об этом.

“Я должно быть до сих пор сплю", Алья сказала с ухмылкой, "Потому что я знаю, что все это мне снится".

“Очень смешно", сказала Маринетт с легким смешком. "Я не знаю, я просто проснулась. Ждёшь Нино?"

Алья покраснела и отвела взгляд. "На самом деле, Лилу. Она согласна дать еще одно интервью для Ледиблога". 

Разочарование, растерянность, гнев, печаль, одиночество. Все эти чувства пронеслись сквозь Маринетт, сливаясь в грозную бурю, которая готова была захлестнуть ее с головой. Она знала, что Лила лжет, что та угрожала ей, но это было намного хуже. Она никогда не верила, что Лила могла сделать что-то серьёзное, но сегодня эта возможность казалась слишком реальной, а возмущение появилось словно из ниоткуда. В конце концов, Маринетт сама все это придумала... не так ли? 

Маринетт слепо потянулась к единственной вещи, которую она могла контролировать, могла получить ответ. "..Ледиблог...?"

“Я знаю, что ты не любишь ее, Маринетт, но я действительно надеялась, что ты поддержишь меня", Алья нервно теребила брелок на своём телефоне. "Новостные каналы только начинают воспринимать меня всерьёз и, ты знаешь, что Надья предложила мне подработку этим летом. И Лила очень поможет мне с этим".

Ледиблог. Блог Альи о... Маринетт нахмурилась, прочесывая свой мозг, но она не могла вспомнить. Имя звенело у нее в ушах, но в пямяти было пусто. 

“Маринетт, пожалуйста”, умоляла Алья, не правильно истолковав ее смятение. "Не заставляй меня выбирать".

“Я бы никогда, Алья", сказала Маринетт, смягчаясь, когда буря противоречащих эмоций улеглась. "Я просто... Лила не та, кем кажется. Я не хочу, чтобы она сделала тебе больно"

Алья наконец выдавила слабую улыбку. "Знаешь, поначалу у тебя была такая же реакция на Кагами. Может быть тебе стоит дать Лиле второй шанс. Останься на интервью".

Маринетт выдавила из себя слабую улыбку. "Прости, Аль. Не забудь дважды проверить свои источники”.

Алья закатила глаза, но улыбка оставалась у нее на лице, когда Маринетт ушла. Ее эмоции снова закружились, но теперь она была готова к ним и держала их в железной хватке. Маринетт оттолкнула их, как только направилась в школу и достала свой телефон. Она открыла браузер и была немного удивлена, обнаружив блог, закреплённый на начальной странице. Морщинка пролегла между ее бровей. Почему она не может вспомнить об этом...

Мысль улетучилась полностью, как только страница загрузилась. Маринетт почувствовала, как у нее покалывает пальцы, увидев картинку на начальной странице блога. Изображение показывало молодую девушку в красно-черном костюме, вытянув руку, она, казалось, летала по ночному небу, а сзади нее виднелась Эйфелева башня.

_Ледибаг спешит на помощь!_

Маринетт почувствовала, как болезненно сжимается ее сердце, когда она прочитала заголовок. Костяшки ее пальцев начали белеть, сильно стиснув свой телефон. Она не могла дышать. Она не могла-

“Привет, Маринетт!”

Маринетт почувствовала, как телефон соскользнул у нее с рук и стукнулся о пол, как только она резко обернулась. "А-Адриан". 

Адриан нахмурился, эти невозможно зеленые глаза блуждали по ее лицу, когда она наклонился и поднял ее телефон, отдавая его назад. "Ты.. в порядке?" 

“Ах, да", сказала Маринетт, взяв телефон в руки. "Я просто... читала последнюю статью в Ледиблоге. Это меня немного напугало?" Было ли это правильно? Должно ли это пугать ее? Она задержала свое дыхание, ждав реакции Адриана.

Он улыбнулся ее любимой улыбкой, и она могла сказать, что это была настоящая улыбка, а не та фальшивая, что требовал от него какой-нибудь фотограф. Маринетт почувствовала, что она тает. 

“Я понял тебя" сказал он, протянув руку, чтобы сжать ее. "Бражник становится все сильнее, и я знаю, что Ледибаг и Кот Нуар могли быть близки к провалу, но они спасли нас. Они всегда так делают”.

Маринетт подумала, что увидела что-то еще, промелькнувшее у него на лице, что-то похожее на панику или боль, но это исчезло прежде, чем она могла бы удостовериться в этом. "Хорошо для нас", сказала она, снова пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. "Просто, это сложно... не волноваться иногда''. 

“Эй”. Рука у нее на плече скользнула вверх. Маринетт пыталась не задрожать от тепла, которое она почувствовала сквозь своего жакета. "Они никогда не допустят, чтобы что-нибудь случилось с тобой, Маринетт".

"Ты прав", сказала Маринетт, заставляя себя улыбнуться. "Я беспокоюсь ни о чем. Эм. Ты воодушевлен по поводу фотосессии сегодня днем?"

Адриан закусил губу и опустил свою руку. Маринетт пыталась не показать своего разочарования, когда он смущенно потер затылок и наклонился к ней, как будто они были заговорщиками. "Я подведу тебя, если скажу, что нет?"

"Подведешь меня?"

"Я знаю, что ты фанат", он уточнил, "Но... я не знаю, я думаю, я бы хотел быть здесь с вами, ребята. Кроме того, строго между нами, последняя коллекция не самая впечатляющая". 

"Я могу пойти с тобой", выпалила Маринетт. Она почти закрыла свой рот ладошкой, но она решила, что это будет еще хуже, чем то, что она уже сделала. "Если тебе это как-то поможет". 

"Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ты пропускала уроки" сказал Адриан. Разочарование в его голосе почти разбило ей сердце. "Я буду в порядке".

"Последний урок у меня в читальном зале", сказала Маринетт, "Так что, я в действительности ничего не пропускаю, но если ты не хочешь, чтобы я-"

“Нет!” Адриан прервал ее. "Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты пошла, Маринетт. А ты... действительно уверена? Я не совру тебе, если скажу, что это очень скучно ".

"Взгляд изнутри на весь процесс был бы потрясающим", сказала Маринетт, почти подпрыгивая. "Я просто люблю тебя - ЭТО! Я просто люблю это". 

Адриан рассмеялся, а Маринетт пожалела, что не может закупорить в бутылку этот звук. "Тогда, я встречу тебя здесь в 2 часа?"

"2 часа", эхом отозвалась Маринетт“, "Хорошо". 

“Увидимся в классе", Адриан сказал, помахав рукой. Маринетт смотрела, как он исчезает в холле, ее сердце бешено колотилось. Может она была слишком настойчива? Может она звучала как сумасшедший сталкер? Думает ли он, что он нравится ей? Именно НРАВИТСЯ нравится ей? Она практически пригласила сама себя на его фотосессию; ее прикрытие полностью раскрыли? 

Маринетт моргнула, удивленная знакомым чувством и тревогой, которую оно с собой принесло. Конечно, она хотела рассказать ему о своих чувствах, когда она будет уверена, что это подходящее время, но... почему ее тайна ощущается как вопрос жизни или смерти? 

Глубоко вздохнув, Маринетт быстро написала Алье о своём успехе. Она с трудом сдерживала улыбку, печатая сообщение, о том что будет этим днем. Считается ли это за свидание, если он будет работать?

Маринетт повернулась к школе, готовая встретить новый день. Это уже была победа; все остальное не имело значения. Она приоткрыла свою сумочку и бросила внутрь свой телефон, но остановилась, когда услышала хруст. Она нахмурилась и поднесла сумочку к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть внутренности. 

Одинокий макарун лежал на дне сумки, разломанный пополам телефоном. Маринетт нахмурилась, вытаскивая кусочки и рассматривая их. Макарун был из их пекарни, но он не был ни во что упакован или завернут. Один из кусочков начал крошиться, и Маринетт почувствовала, как у нее поползли мурашки, думая, как долго оно пролежало там. Она вздрогнула и бросила несвежий десерт в ближайший мусорный бак, пообещав себе проверять сумочку чаще, прежде чем жучки или мыши найдут дорогу к забытой еде.


	2. Лишь Оглянись

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: я никогда не замечала, как много времени в жизни Маринетт связано с Камнями Чудес XD

Маринетт бежала вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, держась за перила, чтобы не упасть. Она остановилась в дамской комнате, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не застряло у нее в зубах, или ее челка не сделала опять ту ужасную V-образную форму, и потеряла счет времени, пытаясь придумать, о чем можно поговорить с Адрианом.

К тому времени, когда она проверила свой телефон, то она поняла, что вся ее подготовка была напрасной; она почти опаздывала и должна была бежать, чтобы успеть вовремя, что значит, что как только она появится, она будет взволнованной, потной и грязной. 

Только она не была ни потной, ни грязной. Немного потрепанная ветром конечно, но короткий забег не очень повлиял на нее. Возможно все эти хронические опоздания привели ее в лучшую форму, чем она себе представляла. 

Но они ничего не сделали с ее рефлексами, вдруг поняла она, когда ее нога зацепилась за дверной косяк, и ее лицо первым готовилось встретиться с тротуаром. 

Маринетт быстро закрыла свои глаза, ожидая появления царапин, которые точно останутся на ее ладошках, но до того момента, как она думала, она встретится с землёй, она почувствовала, как чьи-то руки схватили ее, используя инерцию, чтобы поднять ее.

“Ты в порядке, Маринетт?”

Маринетт медленно открыла глаза и оказалась лицом к лицу с Адрианом. Румянец расцвёл на ее щеках, но он был не слишком сильным. Ее имя было практически синонимом неуклюжести; это не было ни для кого секретом. Кроме того, после несчастного случая с рецептом от запора, было все труднее и труднее смущаться. Хотя сейчас, когда она начинает думать об этом, то она не может вспомнить, почему так получилось.

“Да, просто неуклюжая”, сказала Маринетт. Ей пришлось поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, и неожиданно обнаружила, что он до сих пор держит ее в руках так, как будто она рассыпется как карточный домик, если он ее отпустит. Она начинала думать, что так все и будет. "А, эм, мы готовы ползти? Идти! Я имела ввиду, готовы идти?"

Адриан засмеялся, наконец-то отпустив ее. "Да, мы готовы. Сейчас подъедет машина".

Маринетт поправила челку, следуя за Адрианом к машине, надеясь, что ее дикая скачка не слишком испортила ее. Она посмотрела на Адриана, который ждал ее у двери, жестом приглашая ее сесть первой. Она закусила губу и скользнула внутрь салона, вспоминая как в последний раз была здесь. Адриан сказал, что он любит какую-то другую девушку, почти разбивая ее мечты, но... каким-то образом она не сдавалась. Кроме того, она не может представить себе девушку, которая сказала бы нет Адриану, но никакие сайты или блоги, которые она читала, не писали, что он пригласил кого-нибудь на свидание. 

“О чем задумалась?”

Маринетт подпрыгнула на своём сиденье, когда Адриан прервал ее мысли. "Эм, просто вспомнила поездку в восковой музей", сказала она. Румянец вернулся, став ярче в этот раз. Она закусила губу, жалея, что не сказала что-нибудь другой. Это была последняя вещь, о которой ей хотелось говорить.

“О, да". Адриан слегка опустился на сиденье. "Сумасшедший денёк был. Помнишь, как мы подумали, что Бражник собственной персоной появился в музее?"

“Я…” Маринетт моргнула, пытаясь вспомнить этот момент. Она помнила, как Алья и Нино оставили их одних, помнила смущающие комментарии Манон и разговор в машине по пути домой, но...

“Ох, прости, Маринетт", выпалил Адриан, неверно истолковав ее замешательство. "Я не хотел... ты чувствуешь себя лучше с утра?" 

По правде говоря, у нее не было времени волноваться об этом. Отношения с Хлоей были более напряжёнными, чем обычно; даже Адриан был холоден с ней. Это нервировало Маринетт. Она не могла даже подумать о том, что Адриан мог быть холоден с кем-либо, даже если человек заслуживал этого. 

Но Хлоя просто... приняла это. Она села одна на задней парте, отказавшись от своего прежнего места на первом ряду в пользу одиночества. Маринетт даже бы не заметила этого, если бы все не пялились на задний ряд. Маринетт пыталась спросить Алью, но ее подруга только сказала, что Хлоя зашла слишком далеко, и замолчала, оставляя ее озадаченно хмуриться, как будто она и так должна была это знать. 

Тревога подкралась к ней так же быстро, как и улетучилась, когда учитель попросил ее ответить на вопрос у доски. В конце концов, это был не первый раз, когда Хлоя что-то вытворяла. Маринетт ожидала, что ее отец уже к завтрашнему дню успокоит ее. 

“Вроде того", наконец сказала Маринетт. Должна ли она сказать ему? Должна ли она упомянуть ее странные провалы в памяти, то неуловимое чувство чистой...печали, которое, казалось, преследовало ее всякий раз, когда что-то ускользало от нее. “Мне кажется, что-то не так... у меня проблемы. - ”

Дверца машины резко распахнулась, и Маринетта чуть не свалилась на тротуар. Она даже не заметила, что стояла, прислонившись к двери, или что машина остановилась.

“Ты не Адриан". Женщина, смотревшая на Маринетт сверху вниз, когда та наполовину высунулась из машины, выглядела так, будто все, что она сделала за обедом в тот день, это сосала лимоны. Маринетт чувствовала, как ее взгляд прожигает в ней дыру, но вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть, как ей хотелось, какая-то внутренняя сила заставила ее встретиться с этой женщиной взглядом в лоб, не дрогнув.

"Я здесь, Доминик", - сказал Адриан, выходя из машины и подходя к Маринетт. "Это моя подруга, Маринетт. Она сегодня со мной”.

Доминик фыркнула, когда Маринетт выпрямилась и тоже вышла из машины. “Очень хорошо. Главное, чтобы она не отвлекала тебя”.

Доминик повернулась, не дожидаясь ответа, и направилась к высокому зданию из стекла и металла, где происходили съемки. Маринетт спрятала смешок за ладонью, когда Адриан закатил глаза за спиной Доминик. Она почувствовала прилив тепла, когда он подмигнул ей; она никогда не видела его с этой стороны. Ей никогда не приходило в голову, что он не хочет заниматься моделированием или что ему это не нравится.

"Скоро увидимся”, сказал Эдриен, когда Доминик остановилась перед дверью гримерки. "Доминик отведет тебя на съемочную площадку". Его зеленые глаза метнулись к суровой помощнице. "Убедись, что ей достанется место в первом ряду? Я уверен, что как стажер Габриэля, мой отец хотел бы убедиться, что она максимально использует этот опыт.”

Поведение Доминик изменилось почти мгновенно. "Стажер? Ты никогда не говорил - ”

“Я был уверен, что ты уже в курсе", мягко вмешался Эдриен. “Я имею в виду, что у тебя, кажется, всегда все под контролем.”

"Да", ответила Доминик, слегка кашлянув. "Я знала. Я знала, что она придет, просто думал, что она будет...старше".

Маринетте пришлось отвернуться и закусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Она уставилась на пятно на полу, зная, что если она рискнет взглянуть на лицо Адриана, то все будет кончено.

"Скоро увидимся, Маринетт", услышала она его голос. "Не забудь сделать заметки".

"Обязательно", сказала она, наконец подняв глаза. Она видела смех, пляшущий в его глазах, и изо всех сил старалась сохранить на лице маску спокойствия. "Не могу дождаться, когда увижу коллекцию".

Маринетта подавила короткий смешок кашлем, когда Адриан исчез, и последовала за Доминик на площадку. Адриан солгал ради нее - и у него это получалось на удивление хорошо. У него была хитрая сторона. Как раз в тот момент, когда она думала, что любить его еще больше просто нельзя, он обернулся и доказал ей, что она ошибается.

"Вы можете подождать здесь", сказала Доминик, указывая на стул рядом со станцией фотографов. “Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать”.

"Спасибо, Доминик", сказала Маринетт, вешая сумочку на спинку стула. Помощница поспешил прочь, не сказав больше ни слова. Маринетт вытащила альбом, который она упаковала, и опустилась в кресло, рассматривая площадку, кончик карандаша застыл на бумаге.

Декорации имитировали пляж, с настоящим песком, рассыпанным по нижней части фона и по полу. Сам фон был напечатан с изображением заката над океаном. По бокам площадки росли пальмы, а в качестве подпорок были установлены пляжный мяч и шезлонг.

Маринетт тяжело сглотнула, попеременно делая наброски и оглядывая комнату. Адриан сказал, что коллекция не была захватывающей, но было ли это потому, что она была простой - потому что это была одежда для плавания? Она не совсем понимала, откуда взялась эта уверенность, но она была достаточно уверена, что ее выдержка недостаточно прочна, чтобы выдержать близкое и личное созерцание ее краша без рубашки.

Но что, если это так? Что, если следующие три часа будут в купальниках? Что еще хуже, если он работает еще с кем-то? Лицо Маринетты вспыхнуло жаром; а что, если это была Лила? Она не могла припомнить, чтобы девушка хвасталась чем-то подобным, но, с другой стороны, она не стала бы этого делать, если бы у нее не было каких-то доказательств.

Маринетт так крепко сжала карандаш, что он чуть не сломался. Она никогда не думала, что ее характер был особенно вспыльчивым, но сейчас ей было трудно держать его под контролем. Маленькая часть ее содрогнулась от собственного гнева, от того, насколько всепоглощающим он казался. Что же такого было в этой девушке, что заставляло ее так злиться? Почему? Предательство. Она чувствовала себя преданной. Сначала Маринетт подумала, что это из-за ее друзей, из-за того, что они предпочли поверить Лиле, но быстро поняла, что это из-за самой Лилы, но _почему_? Девушка никогда не делала ничего, кроме того, что всегда обещала сделать, так что -

Прежде чем Маринетт успела продолжить свою мысль, зажегся свет над декорациями, такой яркий, что студия наполнилась искусственным теплом. Различные гримеры, осветители и реквизиторы, которые толпились вокруг, разговаривая по наушникам, внезапно начали спешить на свои позиции с кофейными чашками в руках.

Неожиданная волна одиночества захлестнула Маринетт, холодная и незнакомая одновременно. Ее альбом для рисования начал сползать с колен, и она поняла, что бессознательно потянулась рукой к сумочке. Она сохранила альбом и положила его на колени как раз в тот момент, когда дверь в другом конце комнаты открылась и появился Адриан с Доминик.

Сердце Маринетт подпрыгнуло, как всегда, когда он входил в комнату, словно солнце, наконец-то пробившееся сквозь облака. Его взгляд на мгновение остановился на ней, и она почувствовала, что улыбается в ответ на его подмигивание. Что-то в нем задело струну фамильярности, как будто они были сообщниками в общей шутке.

К ее удивлению, Адриан был одет не в купальник, как она опасалась, а в костюм-тройку. Конечно, он выглядел на нем безупречно, в чем она совершенно не сомневалась. Фотограф, должно быть, решил пойти на сопоставление между повседневной одеждой и формальным нарядом. Это, конечно, будет выделяться.

Несмотря на предупреждение Адриана, что это будет скучно, Маринетт обнаружила, что это совсем не так. Наблюдать за работой Адриана было потрясающе, но она обнаружила, что ее захватывают фотограф и швеи, которые были под рукой. Адриан, казалось, знал, какие позы предпочитает его отец, но время от времени фотограф давал ему указания, или швеи указывали на какую-нибудь ключевую деталь одежды. Маринетта поймала себя на том, что больше анализирует конструкцию, стиль, технику, чем заискивает перед мальчиком, который их носит.

Адриан как раз исчез, чтобы переодеться в очередной костюм, когда здание сотряс грохот. Маринетта упала на четвереньки, когда ее стул опрокинулся. Она взглянула вверх и бросилась неуклюже бежать, проглотив крик, когда светильник рухнул на пол прямо там, где она упала. Люди вокруг нее прикрывали головы и ныряли в укрытия, но она с удивлением обнаружила, что большинство из них выглядели довольно спокойными. Они прижались друг к другу, ожидая, пока утихнет дрожь, но в остальном их лица выражали мрачную решимость, а не страх. Не то, что она.

Маринетта подняла глаза, и по комнате разнесся смех. К горлу подкатила тошнота, когда она попыталась осмыслить увиденное, но уже начала сомневаться, не ударил ли ее все-таки по голове тот светильник.

Это была девушка, одетая в то, что Маринетт могла описать только как бальное платье, похожем на гигантское лиловый облако, которое как она поняла, было уместно, так как девушка _парила в отверстие в потолке_. Маринетт честно не могла сказать, что было более странно в ней: ее явное пренебрежение к гравитации, или швейная игла в ее руках размером с бей бейсбольную биту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика: знаете, мне стало очень жалко Хлою. Да, это не отменяет все того, что она сделала в сериале, но... мне просто ее жалко. Кстати, она сыграет не последнюю роль здесь ;)


	3. Лишь Присмотрись

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора: Я должна сказать, что я ненавижу придумывать злодеев, но этот получился довольно милым.

_Акума_.

Слово порхало по разрушенной студии, как бабочка с цветка на цветок. Маринетт, наконец, увидела, как страх начал проникать в студию, когда люди попятились от девушки. Маринетт заползла за упавший светильник, используя его как прикрытие, пока девушка спускалась в комнату. Чем ближе она подходила, тем больше деталей та могла разобрать. Ее кожа, как заметила Маринетт, тоже была глубокого пурпурного оттенка, но ее длинный конский хвост был совершенно белым, как и ее глаза.

Она рассмеялась, когда ее босые ноги коснулись земли, размахивая иглой, как мечом, когда она распознала их укрытия.

“Я — Зло-Потрошительница", объявила она, поднимая иглу. Маринетта почувствовала, что ее разум пуст, абсолютно спокоен и безмолвен, когда она увидела огромные размеры этой штуки. “Где Доминик Валанкур?”

Игла снова качнулась вниз, остановившись, как только она направилась на леди, которая сидела за столом для рукоделия. Женщина взвизгнула и попятилась. “Я не знаю! Я не знаю!”

“О, очень жаль". Зло-Потрошительница сделала выпад. Маринетт прикрыла рот рукой, когда игла пронзила грудь женщины, но через мгновение ничего не произошло. Ни крови, ни криков агонии, ничего. Зло-Потрошительница вытащила иглу и прыгнула вслед за кем-то еще, оставив женщину.

Эта жестокость снова привела Маринетт в действие. Она встала на четвереньки и поползла к женщине, сидевшей за столом для рукоделия. Она все еще лежала, растянувшись за перевернутым столом, и дергала себя за футболку в том месте, где в нее вонзилась игла.

“Вы в порядке?" Прошептала Маринетт, подходя к женщине.

Она покачала головой, ее кудрявые рыжие волосы развевались. “Что-то не так! Я не могу ... я не могу ... ”

Маринетт нахмурилась. Пока она смотрела, движения женщины стали менее неистовыми, ее конечности напряглись, когда она ощупала живот. “В чем дело?" Спросила Маринетт, протягивая руку. “Чем я могу помочь?”

"Ты...не можешь..." Маринетт отшатнулась, когда ее пальцы коснулись обнаженной руки женщины. "Только ... Ледибаг…”

Маринетт с ужасом наблюдала, как женщина наконец-то успокоилась. Это казалось неудобным положением, когда она откинулась назад, держа только одну руку за спиной для поддержки, но женщина больше не двигалась. Ее карие глаза смотрели в никуда. Солнце светило сквозь рваную дыру в потолке, отражаясь от ее кожи.

Нет, не кожа, поняла Маринетт, коснувшись щеки женщины. Фарфор. Настоящий фарфор. Эта тварь, эта девушка превратила эту женщину в…

“Манекен”.

Слова вырвались сами собой, ужасная правда, которую Маринетт не могла осознать.

“Доминик!”

Маринетт резко обернулась и отпрянула назад, когда эта девушка, Зло-Потрошительница, сделала еще один круг по комнате. Еще несколько человек оказались не на том конце иглы. Она насчитала по меньшей мере семь пар невидящих глаз.

“Ты!" Маринетт подняла глаза и увидела, что игла Зло-Потрошительницы нацелилась ей в грудь. “Где. Находится. Доминик?”

"Я...я не знаю", сказала Маринетт, отчаянно пытаясь найти что-нибудь, чем можно было бы защитить себя. “Я не видела ее с тех пор, как начались съемки.”

“Да, примерно тогда она меня и уволила", прошипела Зло-Потрошительница. “Очень плохо. Очень грустно”.

Зло-Потрошительница резко откинулась назад, направляя иглу внутрь. Она сделала выпад. Как раз перед тем, как игла пронзила бы ее, Маринетт перекатилась на бок, бросившись через стол, когда Зло-Потрошительница проплыла мимо нее. Игла отскочила от пола, высекая искры, но Маринетт уже бежала.

Зло-Потрошительница взвыла позади Маринетт, когда она побежала обратно к своему опрокинутому стулу и сумочке, которую она оставила позади. Если бы ей удалось дотянуться до телефона, она могла бы позвать на помощь. Она рискнула бросить взгляд назад, чтобы оценить положение монстра. Это оказалось ошибкой.

Не успела она оглянуться, как Маринетт почувствовала, что второй раз за день зацепилась за что-то ногой. На этот раз Адриана не было рядом, чтобы спасти ее. Она растянулась на полу студии, какой-то рыхлый песок едва смягчил ее падение и больно заскрежетал под ее руками.

Загорелась лампочка, и Маринетт, перевернувшись, схватила горсть песка. Зло-Потрошительница снова поднялся в воздух, очевидно, восприняв уклонение Маринетт от ее первой атаки как личную неудачу.

Маринетт закусила губу, подталкивая себя ближе к сумочке за пятки, когда Зло-Потрошительница приблизилась к ней. Ее фиалковые глаза сверкали, когда она смотрела на Маринетт.

1 ... 2 ... 3 ... Маринетта ждала до последнего, а затем бросила пригоршню песка, когда Зло-Потрошительница приготовилась снова броситься.

Маринетта, пошатываясь, поднялась на ноги. Зло-Потрошительница закричала позади нее, царапая ее лицо. “Я _прикончу_ тебя!”

Маринетта скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, как Зло-Потрошительница дико замахнулась на ее открытую спину. На этот раз избежать удара было невозможно. Удача наконец покинула ее.

_Лязг!_

"Напасть на безоружного человека?" Кто-то сказал. “Ай-ай. Не очень то по-спортивному”.

Маринетт резко остановилась, схватив сумочку и обернувшись. Она чуть не упала при виде мальчика в черном, стоящего между ней и Чудовищем, с металлической дубинкой, приставленной к груди Потрошительницы, как меч. Она встретилась взглядом с парой пылающих зеленых глаз, от которых по коже побежали мурашки, когда мальчик оглянулся на нее. Кровь застучала у нее в ушах, и ей стало интересно, слышит ли он, как колотится ее сердце. Судя по тому, как дернулись черные уши на его макушке, и он ухмыльнулся ей, у нее возникло смутное подозрение, что он слышал.

"Извини, что опоздал", сказал мальчик, прежде чем снова повернуться к Зло-Потрошительнице. "Но я приехал так быстро, как только мог. Почти уверен, что я побил свой _мурр-_ сональный рекорд”.

Маринетт нахмурилась, чувствуя, как тепло, радость и...и... _знакомство_ проникали в ее грудь. “Я...знаю тебя?”

Мальчик снова посмотрел на нее, приближаясь к чудовищу. Ей показалось, что он смутился, но выражение его лица внезапно прояснилось, словно он что-то понял.

"Найди место, где можно спрятаться", сказал мальчик, уклоняясь от удара Зло-Потрошительницы. "Ледибаг скоро будет здесь. Она все исправит.”

 _Дежа вю_. Это чувство охватило Маринетт, когда она присела за упавшим светильником и смотрела, как мальчик-кот сражается с чудовищем. Как будто она видела это сама или во сне раньше.

 _‘Я знаю тебя?_ ’

В конце концов, она не думала, что когда-нибудь забудет такого человека. Но еще важнее было кричащее чувство, что она _должна была_ это сделать.

Она смотрела, как дерется мальчик, как он танцует по комнате с Зло-Потрошительницей, как они вдвоем толкаются, парируют и уворачиваются. Мальчик отпускал шутку за шуткой на кошачью тему, его распутная улыбка никогда не исчезала. К ней вернулся прежний разговор.

_'Ледибаг и Кот Нуар почти проиграли ... они никогда не допустят, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось’._

Тогда этот мальчик должно быть ... "Кот Нуар?”

Одно ухо дернулось в ее сторону, как будто он каким-то образом услышал ее слова сквозь звон иглы о его дубинку. Его костюм действительно напоминал ей ту девушку с фотографии в блоге Альи, и он, казалось, был твердо настроен не дать Зло-Потрошительнице превратить кого-то еще в жуткую статую.

Маринетт заставила себя сосредоточиться на дыхании, на расслаблении пальцев, которые побелели и затекли, крепко обхватив металлический шест на светильнике. Она не знала, когда это случилось, но ее ужас сгорел, вытесненный жгучим желанием _что_ -то сделать.

Но...нет - это было неправильно. Головокружение охватило ее, когда между ее инстинктами разгорелась война. Она всегда убегала, от всего на свете. Почему она вдруг отчаянно испугалась оставить этого мальчика одного сражаться с Потрошительницей?

"Начинаешь вечеринку без меня? Вот _это уже_ бестактность!”

Все замерли, даже Зло-Потрошительница, когда голос эхом разнесся по комнате. Кот Нуар воспользовался заминкой, чтобы нанести удар монстру, который отправил ее в полет через всю комнату, а ее игла с грохотом упала на землю.

"Ты, как всегда, вовремя, Моя Ле…”

Кот Нуар замолчал, глядя на девушку, появившуюся на краю неровной дыры, которую Зло-Потрошительница оставила в потолке. Не было никакой ошибки в красно-черном костюме, но было что-то в ней не то, что-то отличное от фотографии в блоге Альи. Ее волосы, все еще черные как смоль, рассыпались по плечам. Единственная красная лента удерживала ее от лица, как ленту для волос, свободные концы которой извивались в волнах.

Костюм тоже казался другим. Черные полосы покрывали ее руки и ноги, как перчатки и ботинки, оставляя только торс красным и пятнистым. Тем не менее, нельзя было не заметить принт божьей коровки. Чем дольше она смотрела, тем больше убеждалась: это Ледибаг.

Крик Зло-Потрошительницы болезненно вернул Маринетт в настоящее. Ее сердце подпрыгнуло, когда монстр подошел в опасной близости от Кота Нуара с острием иглы. Но даже при этом он не мог оторвать глаз от своей партнерши, когда она бросилась в драку, его уши напряглись.

Маринетт могла уловить только обрывки разговора Ледибаг и Кота Нуара, когда они наступали на Зло-Потрошительницу.

“ ... кем ты себя возомнила...с ней что-то случилось... " глаза Кота Нуара сверкнули, когда он атаковал, яростнее, чем раньше.

" ...о чем ты говоришь ..." проворчала Ледибаг, спотыкаясь на пути иглы Зло-Потрошительницы.

“ ... только не она! Ты ... Ледибаг!”

“ ... мой выбор ... с ним, Котенок”.

“НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ ТАК.”

Маринетт вздрогнула, когда голос Кота Нуара рикошетом разнесся по комнате. Даже Ледибаг, казалось, стала бледнее. Она понизила голос и наклонилась к своему партнеру, ее лицо было жестким. Кот Нуар отступил от нее, прыгая к Зло-Потрошительнице с другой стороны, очевидно, решив сражаться с монстром отдельно. Ледибаг, казалось, была довольна предоставлением Коту Нуару выбирать, но быстро стало очевидно, что сама Ледибаг нуждалась в его помощи гораздо больше, чем он нуждался в ее.

Зло-Потрошительница резко ударила ногой, отправив Ледибаг в полет. Маринетт пригнулась, когда супер-героиня пролетела мимо нее, внезапно осознав, насколько бой приблизился к ее укрытию. Кот Нуар воспользовался этим ходом, но он был более безрассудным, чем раньше. Слишком быстро, чтобы увидеть, что Зло-Потрошительница ударила дубинку Кота Нуара с лязгом, от которого у Маринетт заболели уши, и его единственное оружие полетело прочь по усыпанному манекенами полу, оставив пространство настолько широкое, что через него можно было проехать на грузовике.

Маринетта не думала; она просто прыгнула.

Это не было так больно, как она ожидала, когда игла пронзила ее левое плечо и спину. Это было похоже на лед, как начало раны, которая никогда не начинала болеть. Но фарфоровая паутина от метки — совсем другое дело. Это было не больно, но щекотно, когда она быстро разлилась по ее коже, а затем это не было похоже ни на что вообще.

"Маринетт? Маринетт!" Лицо Кота Нуара было прямо перед ней, паника заполнила эти прекрасные зеленые глаза. "Нет! Я ... я обещал... я обещал...!”

"Я должна была...остановить ее", сказала Маринетт. Ее губы, казалось, не хотели работать. "Ледибаг нуждается в тебе...чтобы победить”.

На мгновение его лицо окаменело, и Маринетт подумала, что он может отказаться работать со своим партнером, но затем он только кивнул ей. “Я спасу тебя", поклялся он, помогая ей сесть.

"Я ... знаю", выдавила она, но было слишком трудно сказать что-нибудь еще. Ее руки бесполезно лежали на коленях. Ее голова откинулась назад, пока не уперлась в светильник и не замерла. Маринетт смотрела прямо перед собой, ничего не видя.


	4. Сила Любви

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бой с точки зрения Кота Нуара

Кот Нуар видел все через пелену красного цвета, и не так, как ему обычно нравилось.

Новая букашка, кем бы она ни была, не была его Леди. В этом он был уверен. Она была достаточно похожа на нее, вела себя почти так же, как она, чтобы обычный человек мог не заметить этого сквозь туман магии. Выше среднего человека, как Алия, кто-то, кто был одержим ею, мог бы свести это к обновлению, новым силам и новому потенциалу.

Но кто-то, кто знал ее, кто был влюблен в нее, поймет, что он смотрит на другого человека. Он всегда полагал, что, несмотря на то, что его квами был буквально Богом Разрушения и символом Невезения, если бы ему посчастливилось наткнуться на свою Леди в гражданской жизни, он узнал бы ее.

Теперь он был уверен только в том, что поймет, когда увидит самозванца.

Проблема была в том, что, отвернувшись от остекленевших глаз Маринетт и снова обратившись к драке, он не был уверен в том, что там происходит. Еще один сентимонстр? Кто-то, кто украл камень чудес его Леди? Иллюзия? Эта новая букашка сказала ему ‘разобраться с этим', но единственные выводы, которые он мог сделать, были плохими.

На другом конце комнаты жучок снова поднялась на ноги и теперь боролась с Зло-Потрошительницей. Он поморщился. Все, что она делала, начиная с того, как двигалась, и заканчивая тем, как избегала нападок, вместо того чтобы обратить их в свою пользу, отличалось от его Леди. На это было больно смотреть.

Но Маринетт, похоже, доверяла этой новой Ледибаг. Он оглянулся через плечо на ее статую, доверие застыло на ее лице. Он обещал, что они защитят ее. Однажды он подвел ее. Он не подведет ее снова.

Кот Нуар рванулся через комнату, хватая по пути свою палку. Акума, должно быть, услышала его приближение, потому что она нырнула под атаку Ледибаг и использовала свой собственный импульс, чтобы развернуться и снова напасть на него.

“Довольно трусливо", прошипела Зло-Потрошительница, когда она парировала его выпад, "позволить этой бедной девушке принять удар на себя. Уже не так смешно, правда?”

Кот Нуар зарычал, продолжая атаку. "Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним.”

"Ха!" Ледибаг прыгнула на спину чудовищу и обвила шею акумы своим йо-йо, словно уздечкой. Отвлечения было достаточно, чтобы Кот Нуар обезоружил ее, и игла пролетела в воздухе, холодный металл сверкнул на солнце. Он должен был признать, что кем бы ни была эта новая букашка, она, похоже, была на его стороне, но это ничего не значило. Насколько он знал, эта девушка была больше заинтересована в славе, чем во всеобщем благе. Он и раньше знал таких людей.

"Есть какие-нибудь ... предложения?" Ледибаг ахнула, когда Зло-Потрошительница отчаянно пыталась оттолкнуть героиню.

“Возможно, сейчас самое подходящее время для твоего талисмана", неохотно сказал Кот Нуар. Он не мог докопаться до сути, не мог сдержать своего обещания Маринетт, пока акума не очистится. "Бросай йо-йо, я займу ее чем-нибудь.”

Ледибаг позволила отбросить себя Зло-Потрошительнице назад в следующий раз, когда она взбрыкнула. Кот Нуар воспользовался отвлечением, чтобы выбить ноги акумы из-под нее, но она пришла в себя быстрее, чем он надеялся. Хуже того, теперь она парила в нескольких дюймах над землей, надвигаясь на него. Один и тот же трюк не сработает дважды.

"Все, что мне нужно, это Доминик", завопила Потрошительница, протягивая руку. Ее игла пролетела через всю комнату, ударившись о ладонь, как будто это был самый сильный магнит в мире. "И справедливость.”

"Справедливость и месть — это не одно и то же", сказал Кот Нуар, снова вступая в бой с монстром.

Зло-Потрошительница, казалось, обдумывала это. “Я могла бы довольствоваться местью”.

“Только не сегодня! Кот Нуар, утка!”

Кот Нуар упал на пол, откатившись в сторону. Три красно-черных пятнистых булавки пролетели над его головой, пронзив одежду Потрошительницы и пригвоздив ее к стене позади себя. Она взвизгнула от унижения, но ее молниеносные атаки были наконец остановлены.

“Есть идеи, где скрывается акума?" Спросила божья коровка, подходя к нему сзади и наблюдая, как Зло-Потрошительница бьется о стену.

“Один или два", сказал он, оглядывая акуму. Очевидным выбором была игла, но она, казалось, не слишком беспокоилась, когда потеряла ее. Нет, его предположением был белый пластиковый значок с именем, приколотый к верху ее платья, единственная вещь, которая не изменилась, когда она была акуматизирована. "Катаклизм!”

Кот Нуар прижал палец к прохладному пластику.

И действительно, пурпурная бабочка улетела, когда бирка распалась. Ледибаг автоматически отпрянула, прежде чем замахнуться своим йо-йо, чтобы поймать его, и Кот Нуар почувствовал еще один острый укол боли. На самом деле ему нравилось думать, что она видит в них красоту, невинность, что она предпочла видеть другое существо, очерненное Бражником, которое нуждалось в ее помощи, вместо того чтобы обвинять их в том хаосе, который они помогли создать.

"Убирайся, злодей!" Кот Нуар поморщился, когда йо-йо вырвался наружу. Он никогда не думал, что будет скучать по фразе "Пора изгнать демона". Он никогда не думал, что у него будет такая возможность.

Он смотрел, как очищенная бабочка взмывает в открытое небо и исчезает в дыре в потолке. "Пока-пока ... маленькая бабочка…”

"И что теперь?" Сказала Ледибаг, оглядываясь вокруг на все разрушения. “Как мне вызвать магический Рой, чтобы все исправить?”

“Я расскажу тебе", сказал Кот Нуар, смерив девушку опасным взглядом, "но сначала ты мне кое-что расскажешь". Он надеялся, что, кем бы она ни была, она не знает, как работает ее йо-йо; что ответы находятся на кончиках ее пальцев. Она могла ускользнуть от него, понять это и исчезнуть, как дым на ветру, прежде чем он успеет вытянуть из нее ответы.

О, Она вернется. Он был почти уверен, что в следующий раз, когда акума поднимет голову, она появится.

Но до тех пор время будет сплошным мучением. И если его Леди в опасности, он должен знать - _сейчас_.

Новая Букашка нервно хихикнула. “У нас нет на это времени", сказала она, нервно нащупывая серьгу. Они уже опустились до четырех точек. "Ты же знаешь правила.”

“Не говори мне о правилах", отрезал Кот Нуар. “Я всегда следовал за ними и всегда становился их жертвой. Теперь пришло время для ответов.”

“Не вини девушку", раздался голос из темноты. “Это не ее вина.”

Кот Нуар развернулся лицом к фигуре, приближающейся к ним из-под обломков. Он не мог видеть его лица, скрытого за искусно сделанной Венецианской маской и капюшоном, но что-то в них задело знакомую струну. Внезапно он пожалел, что не спас свой катаклизм, но решил размахивать жезлом, чтобы он оставался между ним и незнакомцем.

Однако жезл дрогнул, когда он увидел, что держит незнакомец.

“Откуда у тебя это?”

Мальчик поправил волшебную коробочку на бедре. Она выглядела иначе, чем в прошлый раз, когда он ее видел, но ошибиться было невозможно. Золотистые тонкие завитки филигранно украшали боковые стенки серого деревянного ящика. Это немного напоминало ему музыкальную шкатулку.

Мужчина поднял бровь. "Он был отдан мне.”

"Он был..." Кот Нуар моргнул. "Что? Он - что?”

Лед растекался по его венам, пока он не почувствовал, что задыхается. Он мог поклясться, что сердце его замерло, сжавшись в ледяной кулак. Он на мгновение задумался, будет ли оно когда-нибудь биться снова.

“Он так плохо это воспринимает” сказала новая Букашка, прищурившись.

Синий. Глаза у нее были голубые, но неправильные, слишком бледные под маской. Хуже того, в них не было того, что он любил больше всего: ума, доброты, сообразительности. Она была достаточно похожа на его Леди, чтобы быть ее призраком, напоминанием о том, что он потерял.

"Но почему?" Он не мог позволить своим коленям подогнуться. Только не здесь. Не сейчас. Только не перед этими...этими незнакомцами.

“Я не могу тебе сказать" ответил новый страж. Он поднял руку, словно хотел утешить его, но тут же опустил ее. "Это было одно из ее условий.”

“Ее ... условий?”

“У меня сейчас нет времени объяснять", спокойно сказал страж. “Но ваша леди оставила вам сообщение. Она сказала, что если бы был какой-то другой путь, она бы его выбрала, и...и что если ее любви достаточно, она до сих пор будет здесь”.

Агония прорвалась сквозь лед, разрывая Кота Нуара в клочья. Она прожигала его насквозь, уничтожая все на своем пути. Это ... это был настоящий катаклизм. Его мир, все, что у него было, заканчивалось. Нет, все уже закончилось. Этот новый хранитель, эта новая Ледибаг, была здесь просто для того, чтобы сообщить новость и, возможно, забрать его Камень Чудес.

"Я...я должен идти", сказала Букашка, переводя взгляд с него на стража. "Или все это закончится прежде, чем мы действительно начнем”.

"Иди", сказал страж. “Не забудь про чудесное исцеление. Это сработает, где бы ты ни был”.

Она ушла, не сказав больше ни слова, проскользнув через дыру в потолке с тремя булавками в руке.

“У нас нет времени", сказал страж, прежде чем Кот Нуар смог выдавить из него ответы. Страж отступил назад, словно почувствовав надвигающееся насилие. “Мы еще встретимся, Кот Нуар”.

"Не надо", голос Кота Нуара сорвался на этом слове, когда над головой вспыхнул свет, высвобождая чудесное исцеление. “Не делай этого со мной”.

“У меня нет выбора", сказал страж. “Это уже сделано. Мы еще встретимся. Тогда и поговорим”.

Божьи коровки роились в дыре, кружась вокруг жертв крикливых потрошителей. Разрушение исчезло. Дыру починили.

Кот Нуар рванулся к стражу, но тот выскользнул из его когтей, как вода. Он моргнул, и так же внезапно, как появился, страж исчез, как дым на ветру - точно так же, как и его Леди.

"Кот ... Нуар?”

Кот Нуар повернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Маринетт. Его подруга моргнула и потерла глаза, как будто только что проснулась от глубокого сна. Она нахмурилась, глядя на него снизу вверх, и выражение ее лица быстро сменилось тревогой.

"Ты - ”

“Я рад, что ты в безопасности", с трудом выдавил он. Звук его голоса заземлил его, напомнив, где он находится, что он был в нескольких секундах от детрансформации в комнате, полной сотрудников. “Я должен ... я должен идти”.

Он ушел прежде, чем она попыталась остановить его, прежде, чем он позволил трансформации раствориться, и он упал в ее объятия, позволяя ей утешать его так, как он знал, что она утешит любого друга, который нуждается в этом. Он еще заплачет, но не сейчас. Только не здесь. Только не перед Маринетт.

Он едва успел взобраться на крышу, как зеленый свет окутал его, и оттуда вырвался Плагг.

Немедленно взорвался Плагг. "КЕМ ОНА СЕБЯ ВОЗОМНИЛА?”

“Плагг”.

"Я РАЗРУШУ ВСЕ, ЧЕМ ОНА ДОРОЖИТ”.

“Плагг”.

"БУДЬ ПРОКЛЯТ НОВЫЙ ХРАНИТЕЛЬ”.

“ _Плагг_ ”.

Крошечный черный квами резко остановился перед Адрианом, но его трясло от ярости. "Клянусь, Адриан -”

“Я собираюсь найти ее”.

На этот раз Плагг действительно замер. "Что?”

“Я собираюсь найти ее", повторил Адриан. Он пристально смотрел на город, как будто мог найти ее где-то в толпе.

"Но хранитель ... - ”

“Он не знает мою Леди так, как я". Адриан осторожно взял квами в ладонь и выудил из кармана кусочек сыра. "Ты же слышал, что сказал хранитель: если бы был какой-то другой выбор, она бы его сделала. У нее есть план.”

“У нее был план", сказал Плагг, набивая рот камамбером. "Теперь она не помнит, что у нее был план или что он ей вообще был нужен”.

“Теперь моя очередь", сказал Адриан. “Я хотел узнать все секреты. Я хотел большей ответственности. Теперь он у меня есть шанс все узнать, и ставки не могут быть выше. Я не подведу ее. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Ей нужно, чтобы я напомнил ей о том, что она забыла.”

“По-моему, это чистая спекуляция", сказал Плагг, проглатывая последний кусок сыра. “Не говоря уже об огромной работе.”

“Я найду ее", поклялся Адриан, выпрямляясь, когда Плагг соскользнул с его руки. “Даже если для этого мне придется пройти через самого Бражника.”


	5. Готова К Трудностям

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора: Мы любим Алью Сезар

После этого съемки закончились, и на этот раз Маринетт не могла сказать, что расстроилась из-за того, что время было сокращено.

К ее удивлению, большинство сотрудников казались ... раздраженными тем, что они не могли продолжить. Она смотрела, как они пакуют вещи, ворча о потерянных часах, перепутанных расписаниях и испорченных моделях.

“Иди со мной.”

Маринетт подпрыгнула, едва не сбив с ног раздраженную женщину. Доминик подняла бровь. Она выглядела удивительно невозмутимой для человека, за которым охотилось чудовище, намеревавшееся забить ее до смерти.

“Фотосессия - ”

"Отменяется", рявкнула Доминик, поворачиваясь на каблуках. Маринетт с трудом поспевала за ней, схватив со стула сумку и альбом для рисования. "Артистический настрой — это тонкая вещь. Адриан понимает, что не может продолжать в таких условиях.”

Сердце Маринетт подпрыгнуло. Адриан. Она даже не думала о нем во время нападения. Она не видела, откуда взялась Зло-Потрошительница; что, если она протаранила его по дороге на съемочную площадку? Чувство неудачи захлестнуло ее, она не смогла защитить его. Она не смогла _защитить никого_.

Но...нет ... что она должна была сделать? Она делала все, что могла, и такой человек, как она, не мог ничего сделать. Кроме того, она с содроганием вспомнила, что сделала то, что должна была сделать. Она дала Коту Нуару второй шанс. Очевидно, это окупилось.

К ее удивлению, Доминик повела Маринетт прямо из здания к машине. Адриан, как она заметила, уже был внутри и смотрел в окно. Доминик развернулась на каблуках, не дожидаясь даже "спасибо", и Маринетт тихо скользнула внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь. Внезапно комментарии, которые она слышала о избалованных моделях, стали намного более осмысленными, и она нахмурилась. Любой, кто знал Адриана, знал бы, что он не бросил бы работу, если бы это не было серьезно, даже если, как она узнала, это не было чем-то, что он действительно любил.

“Ты в порядке?" Тихо спросила Маринетт. Она вдруг поняла, что не знает, был ли ее вопрос грубым или нет, но она также обнаружила, что на самом деле ей все равно. Сейчас уже не имело значения, что этот мальчик держит ее сердце в своих руках, знает он об этом или нет; никто не должен страдать в одиночку.

"Да", сказал Эдриен, едва взглянув на нее краем глаза. “Да. Просто ... это было очень напряженно. Я подумал, что всем нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, в том числе и мне. Джульетта была талантливой швеей.”

"Джульетта?”

"Девушка, которую акуманизировали”, сказал Адриан, наконец взглянув на нее. “Я не знаю, что сделала Доминик, но попробую поговорить об этом с отцом. Джульетта работала на наш лейбл всего пару месяцев, но она была опытной и страстной - вроде тебя, на самом деле. Я думаю, она заслуживает еще одного шанса”.

 _Акуманизированный...?_ Маринетт прикусила губу, вглядываясь в пустоту, которая становилась все более знакомой. Она не знала точно, что это было, но у нее возникло ощущение, что она едва скользит по поверхности почти Бездонного озера.

“Я...я не знаю, что это- ”

Раскачивающийся гитарный рифф, который Маринетт узнала по последнему синглу Джеггеда Стоуна, прорвался сквозь машину, оборвав ее. Эдриен поморщился.

"Извини", сказал он, доставая телефон. “Мой отец. Я должен ответить”.

“Я понимаю", сказала Маринетт. В конце концов, он тоже был его боссом.

К несчастью, машина остановилась у булочной через несколько минут. Адриан все еще разговаривал по телефону. Насколько она могла судить, Габриэль Агрест больше беспокоился о тысячах долларов, потраченных впустую из-за того, что съемки были прерваны, чем о самом нападении.

Адриан помахал ей рукой, когда она выскользнула из машины. На его лице застыла непроницаемая маска, и всего на секунду, на один удар сердца, он стал похож на кого-то другого, кого она не знала. Незнакомец. Мальчик, которого она любила, исчез.

Маринетт захлопнула дверцу, но быстро скользнула на водительскую сторону, когда ее осенило. Она постучала в окно, ее рука действовала прежде, чем ее мозг успел понять. Она побледнела, когда телохранитель Адриана опустил стекло, но не дрогнула.

"Подождите, пожалуйста", сказала она, "одну минуту. У меня есть кое-что для Адриана. И-и для Вас! Если Вы просто подождете, пожалуйста, всего секунду”.

Телохранитель не сказал "Да", но и не сказал "Нет". Маринетт восприняла это как положительный ответ и бросилась в булочную.

"Маринетт?”

Сабина Дюпен-Ченг остановилась, когда ее дочь ворвалась в булочную, едва не сбив с ног не одного, не двух, а трех покупателей.

"Привет, мама!" Сказала Маринетт, открывая пакет и запихивая в него пирожные. - Я дома, съемки были великолепны, мне просто нужна секунда." Абрикосовая лепешка. Шоколадный круассан. Она схватила пакет поменьше и засунула в него еще три или четыре пирожных, прежде чем выскочить на улицу. Она протянула меньшую сумку телохранителю. Нетерпеливая улыбка была маленькой, но она не думала, что ей это показалось. Он сразу же принялся за работу — молчаливый, но громкий и ясный знак, что он подождет, пока она закончит свои дела.

Закусив губу, Маринетт еще раз потянула на себя заднюю дверь. Адриан повернулся, широко раскрыв глаза, все еще не отрываясь от телефона.

"В знак благодарности", прошептала Маринетт. Она положила сумку на сиденье. Эдриен смягчился и улыбнулся.

"Спасибо", прошептал он, но отец тут же вернул его обратно. Она помахала рукой и закрыла дверь, ожидая и наблюдая, как отъезжает машина.

Маринетт едва заметила булочную, когда вернулась в дом, поднялась в свою комнату и вышла на балкон.

Солнце только начинало садиться над городом, отражаясь от стекла и камня, но оно было полностью потеряно для нее. Как мог день, который начался так чудесно, обернуться таким кошмаром? Акума был выжжен в ее памяти, пытаясь сфокусироваться на Маринетт. Все мысли вернулись к нападению.

Зло-Потрошительница явно работала не в одиночку. Но кто... Бражник. Именно это Адриан и сказал утром: Бражник становится все более сильным. Но как? Что могло так исказить тело этой женщины? Она вздрогнула: что могло превратить ее в камень?

Маринетт подскочила, когда зазвонил ее собственный телефон, стихи Клары Найтингейл дали ей знать, что Алья будет на другом конце провода. "Алло?”

"Расскажи. Мне. ВСЕ!"

Маринетт нахмурилась. “Я...что?”

“Ты была там, девочка!" Алья сказала это слишком быстро, чтобы Маринетт могла понять. “Я видела это в новостях! Новая акума! И что же это было? У тебя есть фотография? Видео? ЛЕДИБАГ СПАСЛА ТЕБЯ?”

"Алья, успокойся", сказала Маринетт, чувствуя, как ее саму охватывает паника. “Я не знаю, я... я…”

“Что значит — не знаешь?" Спросила Алья. “Разве ты не видела?”

“Я...Я…”

"Ты...в порядке, девочка?" Спросила Алья, внезапно посерьезнев. “Ты не пострадала, пока была там?”

И тут Маринетта поймала себя на том, что едва сдерживает слезы. “Что-то не так, Алья", сказала Маринетт. “Там все эти...эти пробелы, и вещи, которые я не могу вспомнить, и я не...я не знаю, что делать. Думаю, мне нужна помощь.”

"Я уже еду, Маринетт", сказала Алья. “Хочешь, я еще кого-нибудь по дороге прихвачу? Роза? Джулека?”

"Нет, нет", сказала Маринетт. “Я просто не знаю ... Я не знаю…”

“Все в порядке", сказала Алья. Маринетт слышала, как она надевает куртку по телефону. "Буду у тебя в 10, хорошо?”

Маринетт закусила губу. “Ты уверена?”

"Конечно, девочка", сказала Алья. Она повесила трубку, и Маринетт уставилась на свой телефон, внезапно задаваясь вопросом, не слишком ли она реагирует. Неужели она действительно все забыла, или просто была так занята своими проблемами, что упустила очевидное?

Маринетт спустилась по лестнице и направилась к своему столу, отодвинув в сторону тарелку с недоеденным печеньем, прежде чем сесть. Как и ее телефон, веб-страница автоматически загрузила Ледиблог. Это больше, чем что-либо другое, убедило Маринетт, что это не было ее сном. Это было реально.

Она все еще просматривала Ледиблог, когда Алья ворвалась через семь минут с пирожными.

“Я приехала так быстро, как только смогла", пропыхтела Алья, плюхаясь в шезлонг и похлопывая по пустому концу. "Что происходит, девочка? Это была ..." Алья понизила голос до шепота, "это была акума?”

Маринетт села рядом с Алией на край шезлонга, скрестив ноги и прижимая к себе подушку. "Да, конечно. Но...нет. Это было...ну, все, просто…”

"Ладно", медленно произнесла Алия, "все как? По телефону ты упомянула ... я думаю, пробелы...?”

"Да", сказала Маринетт, когда румянец пробился на ее щеки. “Это будет звучать так глупо, но я думаю, что есть пробелы...в моей памяти".

Алья нахмурилась. Маринетт узнала ее репортерское лицо. "Случайные воспоминания? Как люди или события? Домашнее задание или друзья? Ты ведь помнишь, что ты сходишь с ума по Адриану, верно? Потому что ты, типа, только начала вести с ним связные разговоры”.

"Да, я помню это", сказала Маринетт. Несмотря на все это, она хихикнула. “Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу это забыть. Но ... я не знаю. Обычно я не осознаю, что забыла, пока кто-то не заговорит о чем-то, что я должна знать.”

"Хорошо", сказала Алья. Она вытащила блокнот и постукивала ручкой по подбородку. “У тебя есть конкретные примеры?”

"Ну...да, я..." Маринетт попыталась вспомнить последние двенадцать часов. "Как сегодня утром, когда ты сказала, что у тебя интервью для "Ледиблога". Я помнила, что ты хочешь стать журналистом и работала над этим проектом, но не могла вспомнить, о чем был блог, кроме того, что это была домашняя страница на моем телефоне и компьютере, так что, очевидно, я ее читала".

“А сегодня утром Адриан сказал что-то о Ледибаг, Коте Нуаре и Бражнике, и...Алья, я понятия не имела, кто они такие.”

Алья уставилась на нее, словно ожидая разъяснений. "Подожди, совсем ... ничего?”

Маринетт покачала головой. “Совсем".

"Ладно", сказала Алья, делая пометки в блокноте. "Что-нибудь еще?”

"Этот ... Акуна? — атака сегодня", сказала Маринетт, собираясь с силами, чтобы отогнать ужасные воспоминания.

"Акума", поправила Алья. Она приподняла бровь, как будто не была до конца уверена, что Маринетт не шутит, но та лишь пожала плечами.

“Я понятия не имею, что это такое, на что оно способно”.

“Это довольно типично", осторожно сказала Алья. "Все они разные, с разными способностями”.

“Я этого не знала", тихо сказала Маринетт, и в ее голосе послышались нотки отчаяния. “Я не знаю, откуда они берутся и как делаются.”

“Ну, мне кажется", медленно произнесла Алья, "что то, что ты с трудом вспоминаешь, имеет отношение к камням чудес”.

Холодок пробежал по спине Маринетт, безмолвное предупреждение. "Это что?”

"Это ... камни чудес", повторила Алья. “О, боже мой! Сколько есть героев?”

“Не знаю", ответила Маринетт. "Наверное, два. Ледибаг и Кот Нуар?”

“Как они получили свои силы?”

"Ловкость...рук, может быть...?”

Алья практически вибрировала. “А что нужно Бражнику?”

“Я не знаю, Алья!" Сказала Маринетт, сжимая руки, чтобы сдержать панику. “Я не знаю, чего он хочет, или кто он такой, или зачем он все это делает!”

Алья протянула руку и сжала руки Маринетт в безмолвном извинении. "Все в порядке, Маринетт, все в порядке. У меня есть теория”.

Маринетт не была уверена, как кто-то может вывести теорию из всех безумных вещей, которые она уже сказала, но она позволила Альи идти вперед, отчаянно нуждаясь в любом объяснении, даже неправильном.

"Ледибаг и Котт Нуар — защитники Парижа", начала Алья, "но иногда им нужна помощь. Они получают свою силу от своего чудесного, волшебного украшения, охраняемого бессмертным существом. Есть несколько разных украшений. Когда Ледибаг и Кот Нуар нуждаются в помощи, они просят нескольких избранных людей надеть камни и помочь им победить акуму.”

“Разве это не...опасно?" Спросила Маринетт.

“Насколько мне известно, нет", ответила Алья. "Камни чудес защищают владельца, но как только сила используется один раз, у них есть пять минут, пока трансформация не исчерпает себя, и они снова трансформируются в свое гражданское "я".”

"Ладно..." сказала Маринетт. “Пока что я с тобой. Какое отношение все это имеет ко мне?”

"У Ледибаг и Кота Нуара была битва с Бражником, лично, несколько дней назад", сказала Алья. "Обычно он просто посылает своих акумов делать за него грязную работу, но по какой-то причине в тот раз он пришел лично”.

"Адриан что-то упоминал об этом", сказала Маринетт, внезапно вспомнив их разговор. “Но в Ледиблоге об этом ничего не было.”

Алия пожала плечами, наморщив лоб. "Это был плохой день. Я была на другом конце города на семейном приеме, и никто не мог подойти достаточно близко, чтобы заснять или задать вопросы. Хуже того, это было на вершине Монпарнаса, так что настоящие новостные каналы также не могли подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы отснять хоть что-нибудь. Я пропустила многое из того, что случилось в тот день. Однако я поняла, что с ними был еще один обладатель камня чудес, один из других героев”.

"Хорошо", сказала Маринетт. "Ну и что?”

“Итак", сказала Алья, "я думаю, что этим героем могла быть ты.”

Маринетт чуть не выпала из шезлонга. "Я!? Я едва помню, кто такой Котенок, ты думаешь, я была там с ними?”

“Я думаю", тихо сказала Алия, "что хотя камни могут защитить твое тело, они не всегда могут защитить разум. Я уже слышала о случаях, когда люди настолько травмированы тем, что они испытывают, что их разум пытается защитить их. Иногда они слепнут, или глохнут, или ... забывают то, что причиняет слишком сильную боль. Я действительно не знаю, что произошло в тот день, Маринетт, но не все истории в Ледиблоге хороши”.

Маринетт сняла одеяло со спинки шезлонга и трясущимися пальцами обернула его вокруг себя, обдумывая сказанное Альей. Она ... супер герой? Но она никогда не была склонна к прямому насилию; что же могло заставить Ледибаг выбрать ее?

"Все в порядке, девочка", сказала Алья, крепко обнимая свою лучшую подругу. Когда Алья поняла, что Маринетт дрожит, она не отпустила ее. “Это просто идея, о которой я читала. Может быть, это что-то другое. Может быть, это побочный эффект Акумы, типа Обливио!”

Маринетта попыталась успокоиться. “Обливио?”

"Да, они были суперзлодеями, которые стирали людям память. Может быть, Бражник становится сильнее, и это побочный эффект". Алья помолчала, потом тихо сказала, "Вообще-то...Обливио — это я.”

"Ты?" Маринетт выпрямилась, глядя на подругу.

“Я", кивнула Алья, "и Нино.”

"Но ... как - ”

“Я думаю, это самое важное, что тебе нужно знать", сказала Алья, изучая свои джинсы. "Любой может быть акуманизирован, Маринетта. Кто угодно. Когда ты чувствуешь настоящий гнев, или печаль, или любую другую сильную негативную эмоцию, это каким-то образом достигает до Бражника. Он может послать за тобой одну из своих бабочек. Он усиливает эту эмоцию до тех пор, пока ты не будешь счастлива работать с ним, поэтому ты должна быть осторожна. Он будет ласково говорить с тобой, обещать все, что ты захочешь, в обмен на одну вещь”.

"Что?" Прошептала маринетта похолодевшими губами.

"Камни чудес Ледибаг и Кота Нуара".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика: Мы очень любим Алью Сезар


End file.
